Forbidden
by ManicDesign
Summary: Draco Malfoy finds himself face to face with Ginny Weasley and for once finds himself speechless... WARNING! Do not read if you are planning to read OotP and have not already done so. i've pretty much given up on this one. don't expect it to ever be finis
1. Before

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's ideas but everything else is mine!

A/N: This is my first fic ever so be nice! Please R&R!

Summary: Draco Malfoy stumbles upon Ginny Weasley and for once in his life is speechless...

**WARNING! Do not read this if you have not read OotP and plan on doing so.**

* * *

She looked into the mirror half satisfied. After all, who was she trying to impress? Her brothers? At this thought she smirked and headed down to breakfast where her mother was once again threatening to throw it out if she didn't get down there.  
  
'It's nice at The Burrow,' thought Ginny. 'Even if we are in the middle of a war with Voldemort, it's somehow peaceful here. Especially without Harry.' Ginny had spent enough time obsessing over him and a few weeks away from her former love would be good for her.

* * *

Harry was spending some time alone at Number Twelve Grimwauld Place reflecting on the recent death of his godfather. Depression was slowly sinking in and he wondered if he would ever feel whole again.  
  
The Dursleys had been more than happy to let him leave when Remus Lupin showed up the day before Harry's birthday. Their "hospitality" could be due to the fact that Lupin was pointing his wand directly at Mr. Dursley's head when he politely asked if he could take Harry for the rest of the summer. After all, he wasn't about to let Harry spend his sixteenth at his aunt and uncle's house.  
  
Harry found himself wandering through the house quite often, and, coincidentally, frequently bumping into Kreacher performing more errands for Mrs. Black's portrait which was still permanently stuck to the wall. No one had bothered much with cleaning, they figured everyone could use a break in light of recent events (i.e. the incident in the Department of Mysteries).

* * *

Draco found himself staring at another monotonous summer alone. His father was of course away on a "business trip" and his mother spent her days with her head in the fireplace. So Draco was free to roam about the place immersed in his thoughts.  
  
However, Draco soon enough became dissatisfied with his thoughts. 'It's ridiculous to be thinking of her. The Dark Lord needs me now more than ever and I would do well to leave my love life out of this mess.' But still he could not shake the image of Dite (pronounced dI-tee) out of his head.

* * *

A/N: I know very short and too many POVs but go review anyway! I'll try to update soon but finals are coming up! 


	2. Hesitation

A/N: Thanks Meg and Erik for reviewing the last chapter! I just couldn't stand leaving this up here without them even meeting so I forced myself to keep writing! Please R&R!!!

* * *

It was here. The day he had longed for and dreaded since the beginning of summer. Draco didn't want to return to the monotonous routine that was sure to await him back at Hogwarts, but what could be more tedious than being here alone all summer? And he would get to see Dite again. Yes, that beautiful dark angel, Dite. 'She is amazing, isn't she' Draco caught himself thinking. 'So amazing she doesn't even notice me. And EVERYONE notices me. But this year will be different. I WILL HAVE HER!'  
  
At that Draco's father came into his room. Draco did not rush to greet him or hug him, although he longed to. He didn't want to admit it but he missed his father over the summer. A lot. But they were Malfoys and Malfoys just don't do that sort of thing. As his father had told him since he was young, 'We are refined. We are above that.' Mr. Malfoy told Draco to pack his trunk. His mother was to be taking him to King Cross Station in one hour. "Yes, sir," Draco mechanically replied.  
  
When he finally reached Platform 9¾, Draco caught a glimpse of his beloved, her long, straight black hair flowing down to her hips. He casually strolled up to her to make some rude yet enticingly witty remark, but before he could something knocked him down. He was outraged as Dite had seen and was now laughing at him. He looked up and before he could put a hex on whoever had done this he saw two beautiful, soft brown eyes staring down at him, horrified.

* * *

She was scared. Though she tried to hide it, she knew he could tell. Ginny had just caused the most evil and powerful boy in school to topple head over heels in front of everyone. She would pay for it. She didn't even want to think of what he would do to her. She tried not to look at him but inevitably she did. 'Why is he looking at me like that?' she asked herself. He must be REALLY mad. Oh what had her clumsiness gotten her into now?!  
  
"S-ss-ss-sorry," she squeaked. She could barely speak.  
  
"Sorry? You really think 'sorry' is going to help?"  
  
Oh God! He was fuming, what was he going to do to her? She hoped he would just do it now and get it over with.  
  
"Meet me behind at the back of the train after everyone's settled. There are too many people watching right now."  
  
Ginny was stunned. She couldn't get on that train now. Not with Malfoy waiting for her. But she had to. She had to be brave.  
  
She took a deep breath and slowly ascended the steps to the Hogwarts Express. She quickly found the compartment where Harry and Neville were sitting, and threw herself down on the seat to review what had just happened. Harry and Neville didn't say anything. They could tell when she wanted to be left alone.  
  
Ron and Hermione appeared shortly after performing their prefect duties and this was Ginny's signal to meet Malfoy. If the prefects were dismissed, everyone was safe in their compartments and no one would see what he had planned for her.  
  
After greeting her brother and best friend, Ginny excused herself but Hermione eyed her suspiciously. She headed to the back of the train, but she didn't need to. Draco was making his way up the aisle, watching her.  
  
"Just make it quick," she pleaded.

* * *

'Those eyes, he could look into those eyes all day. Wait, what? This is a Weasley! A Weasley who needs to be punished! No one humiliates Draco Malfoy and gets away with it!'  
  
"Ahhh yes. Weasley. We have some unfinished business, don't we?"  
  
She was trembling now. All she could manage was a nod.  
  
Draco had her right where he wanted her. She was going to pay and now was the time to do it. He reached for his wand but just then Crabbe and Goyle emerged from their compartment.  
  
"I was going to do this myself, but seeing as my associates have arrived, I wouldn't want to save them the pleasure of a Weasley punching bag. After all, they could use the practice. Your brother's next you know."  
  
"My brother?!" shouted Ginny. "What's he got to do with any of this?" She was beginning to turn red.  
  
"You think I could pass up the opportunity to get him too? Crabbe! Goyle! Get over here! We've got to do something about this. It seems there's a Weasley that needs exterminating."  
  
The two thugs made their way down the narrow hallway, blocking Ginny's only escape. She cowered at their looming presence and just as Goyle was about to let the first blow escape him, Draco spoke.  
  
"Wait."  
  
"Huh?" grunted the two oafs.  
  
"Wait. I just thought of something better."  
  
The two looked utterly bewildered. God they really are stupid aren't they?  
  
"Go on. I'll meet you back in the compartment."  
  
They slunk away and it wasn't until they closed the door that the little Weasley girl looked up again.  
  
"Why'd you do that?"  
  
He didn't know. He just couldn't bring himself to let something to pure be hurt because of him. 'What the hell am I thinking today?!'  
  
For the first time in his life Draco couldn't think up an explanation or even a vicious retort, so he stormed past her and into the compartment Crabbe and Goyle had entered just moments before.

* * *

A/N: Okay so there you go. It's a bit longer but I just can't write anything too long. I tend to become random and repetitive. Now go review!


End file.
